1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information notifying device for use in a portable device such as an electronic watch, and an electronic timepiece including the information notifying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. Heisei 08-065745, an electronic watch has been known that is configured to include a communication function for communication with a portable phone and cause a vibrator to vibrate when receiving a calling signal from the portable phone to let the user of the electronic watch to know that a calling has come.
However, this electronic watch merely causes the vibrator to vibrate when receiving a calling signal from the portable phone and notifying the user that a calling has come. Therefore, details of calling from the portable phone cannot be known.
The present invention is to provide an information notifying device and electronic timepiece capable of notifying a user of information by vibration and also notifying notification details visually.